implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Zosima Andivin (History of Margovya)
) |birth_place = Llamadovskaya, Pontival, Margovya |spouse = Mikhaila Rostislavovna Lubovenko |religion = |profession = basketball coach, former basketball player}} Zosima Irineyevich Andivin (born August 6, 1973) is a retired Margovyan basketball player. He started playing under the Pontival State University college basketball team PSU Baby Piranhas from 1991 to 1995, and then under the Margovyan Basketball Association team Pontival Piranhas from 1995 to 2012, and became head coach of the team starting 2013, where, on his first year as head coach of the team, he managed to claim victory for the Piranhas with the score of 149-148 against the long-time MBA champion Arbatskaya Monarchs during the final game of the 2013-14 MBA finals on June 20, 2014. Andivin is also known as the sole survivor of his team Pontival Piranhas after the rest of the players and their coach died in a plane crash on May 23, 1996. The accident was dramatized in the 2009 film , where Andivin was portrayed by . Birth and early life Zosima Andivin was born in Llamadovskaya, Pontival on August 6, 1973 to former Pontival Piranhas player Iriney Andivin (1934-2014) and Fadia Amrovich (b. 1940). He has an older brother, Andrey (b. 1969), and a younger brother Maksim (b. 1976), who went on to be a player for the Pontival Piranhas F.C. Andivin is also the grandson of former Senator Mark Andivin, and the grand-nephew of former President . Zosima developed an interest in basketball as early as the age of 3, when he watched his father's last performance in the Margovyan Basketball Association in April 1977. He then played basketball for fum growing up, until he decided to make a career out of it when he tried out for his school's varsity when he was in middle school. Although he didn't make the varsity team in middle school, he made the varsity top 12 of Llamadovskaya High School in 1989 when he was in junior year, where he went on until he finished high school in 1991. Professional career PSU Baby Piranhas (1991-1995) Having made the varsity of his high school basketball team for two years, Andivin was granted a tryout for the PSU Baby Piranhas when he was applying for a basketball scholarship in Pontival State University. He made the Baby Piranhas in 1991 after passing the tryout with flying colors. Some of Andivin's most notable performances while in his college basketball team was in 1994 against the Sta. Radoslava College Mountain Lions when he scored a total of 19 points in the fourth quarter alone, making his 27-point contribution a big factor in PSU's 74-65 victory against the SRC. Also, in 1995, he scored his career high of 33 points in their game against the ASU Royals, which is more than half of PSU's score of 63 against ASU's 59. Because of his performance in the PSU, he was drafted into the MBA team Pontival Piranhas at the start of the 1995-96 season. MBA Draft and Pontival Piranhas Disaster (1995-1997) MBA career statistics Legend: GP - games played GS - games started FG% - field goal percentage 3P% - 3-point field-goal percentage FT% - free throw percentage RPG - rebounds per game BPG - blocks per game APG - assists per game SPG - steals per game MPG - minutes per game PPG - points per game bold - career high ;Regular season ;Playoffs Category:Margovya Category:People (History of Margovya)